A Witch's Simple Morning
by Hoshi Sukai
Summary: Ever wonder how a morning of a witch begins and ends? Well, here you go, a post-CGR2 life for C.C. and Lelouch! Involves: Cheese-kun, tomatoes, and stolen chess pieces!


A Witch's Simple Morning

**Desclaimer**: I do not own CG or any of its awsome characters! (unfortunately)

* * *

In a small cottage somewhere far into the plains and woods, an argument rang early in the morning between a witch and her warlock. Of course, C.C. knew very well that Lelouch had all the logic and the brains, but she does have a stand against him, considering that she was centuries older than that boy. Besides, her point had gone far too long unacknowledged by him, and C.C. simply refused to back down this time.

"I am not going to wake up six in the morning to do this kind of thing!" Lelouch exasperated for the hundredth time since she had dragged him out of bed. If he had simply been more observing in the mornings, then maybe he wouldn't have noticed that his green-haired witch was near starvation.

"Pizza, now," she frowned back, and, ignoring his complaints, shoved him into the kitchen. She had been nice enough on other mornings to give him a couple minutes before she dragged him to the ovens and batters, but on that particular morning, she couldn't stand it any longer. It took a moment, but as soon as she heard him sigh, she knew that her death glare had worked.

"Fine, fine," he grumbled, "help me find the tomatoes at least." C.C. pointed to the baskets by the corner, refusing to budge as she hugged her cheese-kun closer to her and sat on a nearby chair. Lelouch rolled his eyes, and stomped across the kitchen with an irritated expression, though it wasn't before he eyed a glance of disapproval towards her 'fitting' attire. That boy should be used to it now, she shrugged to herself as she twiddled with her fingers, his top attires became her nightgowns a long time ago.

"Ha!" she heard him cry out in one of the perkiest tone she heard from him all morning, "No tomatoes." He had a rather smug expression now, eying her reaction with amused, violet eyes.

"Simple," she smiled back at him with the only smile a witch knew of, "The market opens pretty early, Lelouch. Be my guest."

"As if I would," he crossed his arms defiantly. Years of being Zero had done him little good but add on to that egotistic pride, C.C. thought. They've had this conversation many times before, and C.C. could see that things will soon go in her favor, as always.

"Very well, Lelouch," she smirked, "I guess your set would be missing this for a long while then." With that, she held her hand up and twirled a black chess piece with her fingers. A king. C.C. knew that Lelouch could live with anything but miss a chess piece, especially one of such importance to him. Recalling a sentence he said a long time ago, she had made sure that she took precisely this one last night.

"W-what?" she watched amusingly as he sputtered, "It was you who took it, C.C.?"

"Who else?" she smirked, then dropped it on a spare pocket of his, or rather her, shirt. It was right atop her chest, and C.C. knew very well from his blush that he wouldn't dare to approach her and steal it now. "Hurry up, boy," she chuckled, watching his dissatisfied grumbles echo all the way to their bedroom. It wasn't long until she kicked him out the door, being still a bit grumpy from an growling stomach.

As C.C. gave a small sigh, she looked towards the TV, and quietly led herself to it, where she turned the small screen on to a channel that had never been changed. It was their only connection to the outside world from their little cottage, and for the both of them, that one channel was enough.

"-playing with the children of the once Area 11, Empress Nunnally Vi Britannia-" the story went on, but C.C. was more interested in the images than the speaker. She's grown up now, with silky brown hair and the same glassy eyes, though the secrets in this world had long revealed themselves to her. Lelouch had always made sure that Nunnally wouldn't know of the goal of the Zero Requiem, though C.C. was sure at some point that the little girl knew more than what her onii-sama expected of her. Maybe, one day, she'll find out the true ending of that act as well, for she was an intelligent young lady as well as Lelouch Lamperouge's sister.

C.C. leaned back against their couch, closing her eyes and continuing to toy with the small chess piece with her fingers. All the past six hundred years flooded back to her, though it was as if nothing else mattered anymore. With Lelouch, she was happy to admit that she felt young again, young and innocent. The life they led now seemed so much like an easy play compared to before, and it was as if Geass had never tainted their lives. Such a moment was so fragile too, she thought regretfully, for there were so many wonderful times in the past that came and went like soaring birds.

One day, she was sure that Zero and the Black Prince she now held in her grasp would return to the world outside once more, because Lelouch certainly wasn't the one to back down. No, he was too stubborn for his own sake. At least, she would be there beside him, as always.

As C.C. looked outside to notice her warlock returning with a scowl and loads of tomatoes, she laughed aloud merrily and turned off the TV. The life she had sure was peculiar, she commented to herself as she paced back to the kitchen with her cheese-kun. One minute she was being occupied with tasks to recreate the world, and the next she was watching her warlock hauling a sack of tomatoes back into the house. Yes, life was strange, she chuckled.

The End

* * *

A/N: Done! It's my first CG fic! The paragraphs might be a bit longer than expected of a fanfic, but that's because I did part of it a month ago, and we all know that I have only been on this site for, what, a week? Still, I hope you'll enjoy it! As always, please leave some feedback on how this story went and what I can do to improve it!


End file.
